


when one’s eyes are on a boy, they are not where you’re going

by queerherepioneer



Category: Marvel
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, STEVE MY BABY, but it was too good to cut, loki is totally a goth, long title ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerherepioneer/pseuds/queerherepioneer
Summary: A ficlet for the gift exchange in https://discord.gg/TZqPhWP.





	when one’s eyes are on a boy, they are not where you’re going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/gifts).



Sunshine Town, Sunny State. On Sunny Street 76 there lives a man named Steve Rogers. He lives a pretty normal life: went into the military at eighteen, bought a golden retriever (Captain) and a house, and lives there happily planting hortentiae, working out and baking.

 

Loki lives in a basement on Jthm. Road, renting it from his elder sister. Earning his bread by running errands, delivering newspapers and small “helpings” from the grocery store, what little spare money he has left after paying his bills goes to feeding his black [vilken ras är Milou?], Fenrir.

 

The lot between Jthm. Road and Sunny Street is a lush, green park. The kids happily play on the swings, old retirees walk between the trees and young couples happily stroll on the lawns. Steve often takes his dog out for a walk there, happily greeting everyone he passes while Captain whines for him to keep on walking, pulling the line in an eternal game of tug which Steve seldom loses.

 

Fenrir also likes to play in the park. Every Wednesday when Loki goes to the grocery store they stop for a while in the park, talking to friends of theirs and letting Fenrir run around in the lush grass. Today their long black hair flows in the wind, and Loki’s pretty sure they’re in heaven.

 

Steve always shops for groceries on Tuesday mornings. Because he works on Saturdays too, he is free from his job as PT on Tuesdays, and can thus do whatever he wants those days. He rises with the sun, stretches and/or works out, then he eats a light breakfast and goes shopping. During the trip he always takes Captain for a stroll in the park, where he happily chases butterflies and sniffs in the gravel of the paths.

 

During her newspaper delivery round, Loki sometimes sees a muscular blonde exercising on the porch. He is always very nice, sometimes chatting her up when she delivers the paper, but never crossing any lines. Loki secretly wonders who this man really are: he’s buff, but not aggressive; chatty, but never creeps her out… Whatever the backstory is, he is on the whole a very nice person, and Loki totally has a crush on him thinks he’s very nice.

 

The last Sunday in November Steve gets invited to go ice skating with Clint and Sam. After fetching the skates from the storage room (and almost getting suffocated by the dust, twice) they leave for the rink. The band plays a nice waltz, and they swoop out on the ice. However. today of all days is not Steve’s day: a very cute boy skates right past him. When one’s eyes are on a boy, they are not where you’re going: Steve crashes right into the rim and his leg won’t support him when he tries to stand, so Sam takes him to the ER. 

 

Steve Rogers has yet to miss a single day of work. So who is he to blame if he is a little bit pissed about having to lay in bed and call in sick on the Tuesday after the accident? It was “only a twisted ankle, should be cured after a day’s rest or two”, but that doesn’t soften the blow, and it certainly doesn’t allow him to get his groceries by the normal Tuesday routine. So when he on Wednesday is allowed to move out of bed and do his own errands, he goes there first thing. Captain is also brought, of course, so his way through the park is just as lively as always.

 

The last Wednesday in November, Loki goes to the store as usual, chatting with the teenagers in the park and whistling on Fenrir to make him speed up. Fenrir, on the other hand, has other plans. He digs in the leaf piles, chases squirrels, but when he accidentally sets off an unused fire cracker he whines and runs away. He is a very small dog, after all. Running past Loki, he yipps and barks and runs for what his life is worth. Loki, who has watched his dog’s antics from afar, naturally runs after Fenrir as soon as he realizes he’s loose, but is still a good ten yards behind when he accidentally bumps into the toned man from his newspaper distribution.

 

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to, it’s just that my dog, he ran away, and... “  
“Ah, it’s ok. What a pretty little fellow!”  
“Thanks! Would you like to come over tomorrow and meet him?”  
“It’s a date!”


End file.
